1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for converting a bicycle into a bicycle exerciser.
This invention relates in particular to such a system to be used with a simple rotating drag device tensed against the rear tire to be forcibly driven by the rear tire of a bicycle, to provide drag thereon, with the rear tire being idled by being spacedly supported over ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,729 dated Oct. 6, 1962 as invented by Phillips, describes in Columns 1-4 of the patent a plethora of patents disclosing supports and means for the rear tire of a bicycle to rest upon and in frictional engagement with a roller attached to the frame. These supports are attachable generally to the hub and hold the bicycle upright by means of upright arms perpendicular to the testing base. This means that if a bicycle accidentally tilts for any reason, it may become unstable and this loss of equilibrium may cause the bicycle to fall from the supports. Such is the case for instance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,285 dated Mar. 14, 1995 as invented by Haan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,478 dated Sep. 8, 1992 as invented by Minoura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,597 dated Mar. 10, 1987 as invented by Adler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,981 dated May 29, 1973 as invented by Mallin, U.S. Pat. No. 591,969 dated Oct. 19, 1897 as invented by Hiekisch, Canadian patent 1,164,021 dated Mar. 20, 1984 as invented by Pro. U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,478 dated Feb. 21, 1961 as invented by Raines, teaches another support which "includes a pair of vertically upwardly extending uptights, or frame sections that are substantially parallel with each other but in the embodiment. . . , shown" in FIG. 3, "are inclined slightly inwardly toward each other to receive the tear wheel therebetween.", as stated in Column 2, line of the Patent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,034 dated May 3, 1997 as invented by Olesen teaches Y-legs which may have strut legs, if the weight of a person causes flexibility of upright leg members of a frame, as stated in column 4, line 13 of the Patent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,742 dated Jun. 23, 1987 as invented by Baatz describes side members that "extend generally in parallel fashion", and "have their upper ends interconnected by a crossmember", though FIG. 2 of the Patent illustrates inclined upper portion of the side members, after having been fixed to the hub of a rear wheel of a bicycle. Another frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,983 dateds Apr. 8, 1986 as invented by Cassini et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,152 dated Nov. 15, 1983 as invented by Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,042 dated Sep. 1, 1970 as invented by Nelson describe frictional engagement of a rear wheel of a bicycle with rollers that are driving an endless belt for driving the front wheel of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,648 date Mar. 18, 1975 as invented by Maurer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,898 dated Jun. 10, 1986 as invented by McLerran et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,681 dated Jul. 18, 1995 as invented by Minoura describe still other frictional engagements of a rear wheel.